<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Feels Like Heaven by RainbowBuddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693997">This Feels Like Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBuddy/pseuds/RainbowBuddy'>RainbowBuddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House Cafe (SCU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cafe AU, F/F, First Dates, Sinkhole cinematic universe, Skarscha Empire, Suggestive language, college age, now with art!, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBuddy/pseuds/RainbowBuddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and Amity share a first date while Boscha and Skara navigate a serious challenge to their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House Cafe (SCU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Feels Like Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to dylemma91 for being an amazing beta!</p><p>Now with art by the very talented <a href="https://twitter.com/mosspaints">MossPaints</a> on Twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skara hesitates as she steps out into the cold afternoon air. She shivers as the wind blasts through her, irrevocably messing up her hair and threatening to flip her a-line dress Marilyn Monroe style. With the air of one well-versed in such problems, Skara holds down her errant skirt and tugs her jacket tighter around her body.</p><p>Boscha walks into her as she pauses and she winces when the wind captures <em> The Owl House </em> door, slamming it shut against her back. Hopefully that won’t bruise.</p><p>“Babe, it was just a joke.”</p><p>Skara ignores her and begins stalking off in the direction of home. Boscha trails helplessly in her wake.</p><p>“Skara, I thought we were going to go to the movies?”</p><p>Boscha watches hopelessly as the shorter woman continues striding forward purposely. Boscha lengthens her stride, surprised as always by just how fast Skara can be when she wants to be.</p><p>“Skara, wait.” Boscha catches Skara’s hand and tugs her into her body protectively as a car whizzes past the intersection she was about to cross. “Babe, you’re scaring me. Can you please just <em> talk </em> to me?”</p><p>Skara blinks rapidly, shocked by the sudden appearance of the car on her intended path and unconsciously leans back into Boscha’s embrace. Then she stiffens and glares up at the other woman.</p><p>“Why do you always have to be such an asshole all the time?”</p><p>Boscha splutters at her, “It was just a <em> joke </em>!”</p><p>“Jokes are funny, Boscha. You’re not.”</p><p>With that, Skara turns, her silver hair whipping out behind her in a fan and slapping against Boscha’s neck and shoulders. Skara begins crossing the road, but not before leaving Boscha with a final parting shot.</p><p>“Don’t follow me, Boscha.”</p><p>If Skara had bothered to look back at Boscha - she didn’t - she would have seen a rare look on the woman’s face. A raw, painful, vulnerability flickers in her eyes as she stares, wounded, after her girlfriend and all Boscha can think in that moment is:</p><p>
  <em> Shit. I’ve really fucked this up. </em>
</p><p>Boscha clenches her fists. Energy thrums through her body as she fights the urge to chase after Skara, to explain, to beg, anything. It goes against every fibre of her being to simply watch her walk away, but Skara said not to follow, so Boscha won’t.</p><p>Heaving a gigantic sigh and casting one more pleading look at Skara’s fast retreating back, Boscha turns her back on her. She carefully runs a hand over her face, wiping away all evidence of weakness and strolls in the opposite direction, in search of a taxi ride home. But, despite her carefully constructed veneer, there is a softness to her movements, a sadness.</p><p>It doesn’t take Skara long to get home. She slams through her door and pushes it shut, dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Her cheeks are flushed and her chest is heaving, and only some of that can be attributed to the stiff wind and the steep hill she has just scaled. She absently massages her aching calves. Normally the hill doesn’t present a problem for Skara but, then again, she doesn’t usually attempt it in heels or speed walk it as though attempting to politely outrun a hated acquaintance.</p><p>Maybe that’s what she had done.</p><p>Did she hate Boscha?</p><p>She isn’t sure. She certainly hates what Boscha <em> did </em>. It was just the latest in a long string of instances of her girlfriend being an asshole to the people around her, to Skara. And she is sick of it.</p><p>No more.</p><p>Skara breathes in deeply, feeling the cool air catch in her throat and chest as she fights the desire to sob.</p><p>She tugs her phone from her pocket and stares at it in dismay.</p><p>All she wants to do is call Boscha, to hear her voice. Or to have Boscha call her and apologise.</p><p>But apologies mean nothing without action to back them up.</p><p>Apologies fell from Boscha’s lips easily but Skara has come to realise they’re just words. Just things she says to pass the time, to slap a haphazard patch on the rift without doing any actual work.</p><p>Well. The rift has grown too big for patches now.</p><p>Skara feels the wet on her face, dripping onto the collar of her dress and she stubbornly swipes the tears away with the back of her hand. Pulling herself to her feet, she moves to return her phone to her pocket but it buzzes in her hand.</p><p>A text.</p><p><b>Gay CalAmity:</b> Your girlfriend freaking sucks.</p><p>Skara sighs. Yes, she is aware of that.</p><p><b>Gay CalAmity:</b> But…</p><p><b>Gay CalAmity:</b> Luz asked me out!</p><p><b>Gay CalAmity:</b> So… uh, thanks. I guess.</p><p><b>Gay CalAmity:</b> DON’T tell Boscha I said that!</p><p><b>Gay CalAmity:</b> She’s still a bitch for what she did!</p><p>Skara stares at her phone for a long moment and tries to find the strength to reply to Amity. Something holds her back and she finally puts her phone away, leaving her friend on seen - something she never does. But there’s a first time for everything.</p><p>Skara stomps away to her room, her footsteps finally alerting her flatmates to her presence.</p><p>Cat sticks her head out of the living room, “Skar’ is that-”</p><p>Skara slams her door shut and soon the sound of Halsey’s <em> Beautiful Stranger </em> can be heard blasting from within, covering all other noise.</p><p>Amelia joins Cat in the hallways, staring with concern at their friend’s bedroom. She glances at Cat with a questioning glance.</p><p>Cat hesitates and then shrugs, “I’ll put the kettle on.”</p><p>Amelia rolls her eyes, “Tea doesn’t solve everything you know.”</p><p>“No,” Cat muses, “But it solves <em> most </em> things. Let’s just leave her be for a minute. We can check in with a cuppa.”</p><p>Amelia nods her assent and trails after her friend, both of them pretending that they can’t hear the subtle sound of sobs under the gentle beat of Halsey’s husky voice.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of this one, Skar’?”</p><p>Skara angles her head up from where she is lying, spreadeagled, on her bed. Why Amity has so many clothes at her house, she isn’t quite sure but then, she muses, that she probably has a similar amount at Amity’s place. She takes in the magenta blouse Amity is holding up to her body as she watches herself in the mirror, and shakes her head.</p><p>“You’ll clash horribly with that as soon as you start blushing.”</p><p>Amity blushes and - curse her - Skara is right, it does clash horribly with the top.</p><p>“Who says I’ll blush anyway?”</p><p>Skara levers her head up from where it had flopped back down and levels Amity with a <em> look </em>.</p><p>“Ok, yeah, I’ll probably blush. Can you just be helpful for five minutes?”</p><p>Skara flips over on the bed, bonelessly bouncing as her limbs flail for a moment. “I don’t know why you’re so nervous, Ames. You’ve been on dates before.”</p><p>“I know, but not with someone I actually like, you know? Those dates were just…”</p><p>“Your parents?”</p><p>“Yeah, they needed me to be their perfect little ambassador, so that's what I was.”</p><p>“Ew.” Skara states flatly. She has no love lost for the Blight parents and the feeling is mutual. “I’m so glad you emancipated yourself.” She grins at her friend, “Best thing you ever did.”</p><p>Amity rolls her eyes at her, “You know I couldn’t have done it without you, or the twins,” she adds as an afterthought.</p><p>Amity watches her friend for a moment. Skara is carelessly inspecting and picking at her nails while she lolls on the bed. A tiny frown mars the pretty girl’s face and her normally silken hair looks dull and lifeless.</p><p>Gently Amity asks, “Is everything ok, Skar’? You don’t seem yourself.”</p><p>Skara blinks in surprise at her.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” She summons energy from somewhere and bounces to her feet. “Right! Let’s find you an outfit so you can knock Hot Barista Chick’s socks off.”</p><p>Amity watches her carefully but still interjects softly, “Her name is Luz.”</p><p>Skara rolls her eyes playfully at Amity, “I know, Ames. You’ve only composed a million sonnets in her name in the half hour you've been here.”</p><p>Amity’s cheeks flush once more and she mutters “did not” quietly to herself. Her frown is ruined by the tiny twinge of a smile on her lips as she watches Skara reanimate herself.</p><p>Finally, Skara emerges from her closet and throws some clothes at her, “Put these on, nerd.” she orders her.</p><p>Amity stares at Skara for a long moment until the other woman huffs and turns her back, “As if I’d ever go for your skinny ass anyway.”</p><p>Amity scoffs, “In your dreams, Harper.”</p><p>The pair continue sniping at each other playfully but finally Amity is dressed and staring at herself in the mirror.</p><p>She looks good.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>Skara has given her a soft white blouse with a peter pan collar; over it, she wears a soft grey fitted sweater that clings to her form, lending a softness to her. Her skirt is a dark cotton one with big buttons running up the front and Skara has paired this with deep burgundy tights. She isn't sure which clothes belong to her, and which to Skara. Not that it matters much anyway.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ah, the joy of being the same size as your best friend.</p><p>Double the wardrobe.</p><p>Skara rummages around in the closet once more and emerges with a belt and a pair of black ballet flats. She hands them to Amity and then cinches the simple black belt around her waist, drawing her skirt in to accentuate her curves. She then gently tucks the sweater and blouse in so that the belt is just visible and steps back to admire her handiwork.</p><p>“Damn, you’re lucky I’m your friend. You look good, even if I say so myself.”</p><p>“You think so?” Amity turned back to the mirror and did a half twirl from side to side, trying to see herself from as many angles as possible. “You think she’ll like it?”</p><p>Skara smiles gently, “She’d be an idiot not to.”</p><p>Amity watches Skara’s smile fade and steps closer to her oldest friend. Gently taking her hand, she guides Skara to sit on the bed next to her and watches her with soft amber eyes.</p><p>After several long moments of tense silence, Skara feels the tension drop from her shoulders and she relaxes against Amity, resting her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Can you tell me now?”</p><p>“It’s Boscha,” Skara finally admits.</p><p>Amity fights the frown crossing ehr face and feels her other hand, the one not holding Skara’s, clench involuntarily.</p><p>“Boscha,” she says tightly, “What has she done now?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Skara says, almost mournfully. “We broke up.”</p><p>Amity gapes at her, “When?”</p><p>Skara looks at her with steady grey eyes. “When do you think?” she asks softly.</p><p>Amity shakes her head, “I never wanted that.”</p><p>Skara places her other hand on top of Amity’s, “I know. It was just the final straw.”</p><p>Amity can’t quite get her head around this, “But I thought you loved her?”</p><p>“So did I.”</p><p>“So what happened?”</p><p>“You saw what happened.”</p><p>Amity scoffs lightly, “What? Boscha being an asshole? Welcome to a day ending in ‘Y’, Skara!” She shakes her head, “I guess I just don’t understand why you’d break up with her over that. She’s always been like that.”</p><p>Skara looks down and absently smooths the bedspread with long, anxious fingers. Finally, she looks up and meets Amity’s gaze. “I decided I deserve better.”</p><p>Amity hugs her around the shoulders, “You do.” She agrees softly.</p><p>They hold each other for a time, simply enjoying the closeness hewn from a friendship as old as theirs.</p><p>Amity is the first to break the silence, “What did she say? When you told her?”</p><p>Skara shook her head, “I didn’t.”</p><p>“Didn’t what?”</p><p>“Talk to her.”</p><p>Amity looks at her friend in surprise, “So, what? You’re just ghosting her?”</p><p>“I made it very clear when last we spoke how unimpressed I was and how I wanted nothing to do with her.”</p><p>Amity hears the tiny catch in Skara’s voice and nails her best friend with a look, “Is that really what you want?”</p><p>“Yes,” says Skara, but there is a sob hidden within the word and Amity tightens her arms around her again.</p><p>“Maybe you should call her. Talk it out, see if she’ll change. Or, at the very least, actually let her know you’ve broken up.”</p><p>Skara chokes back a sound that was half laughter, half sob and gives Amity a watery smile.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right.” She grins suddenly, “I’m surprised to hear that from you though, I thought you hated Boscha?”</p><p>“I do,” Amity says calmly, then she playfully pushes her friend away from her, “I just love you more.”</p><p>She looks down at her hands for a moment, “You know she texted me, right?”</p><p>That surprises Skara, “What? When?”</p><p>“A couple of days ago. She wanted to apologise. Quite profusely actually.”</p><p>Skara mulls this over for a moment and then sighs, “No use just thinking about it. I gotta do something about it.” she finally concludes.</p><p>“You know what?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Amity nods and claps her hands together, dusting them as though to rid herself of the conversation as she stands. “Come on, let’s tidy you up and finish my hair and make-up. I have a date to prepare for.”</p><p>She sobers for a moment, “Are you sure you’ll be ok? I could always ask Luz to reschedule, I’m sure she’d understand…”</p><p>Skara waves away her concern, coming to stand next to her in front of the mirror and gently brush away the remnants of her tears. “Nah, I’m going to message Boscha. See if she’ll meet me.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>As Amity continues applying her make-up and fiddling with her hair, Skara pulls out her phone and opens a thread she hasn’t used all week. She’s opened it often, stared at it blankly in hope and sorrow, but she hasn’t used it. Until now.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she begins to type, her long, musical fingers flying across the touch keyboard.</p><p><b>Shnookums &lt;3: </b>Boscha. Can we talk?</p><p>She waits as the message changes colour, indicating Boscha has at least read it.</p><p><b>Bobo:</b> …</p><p>The dots indicating Boscha is typing stay for a long moment, before disappearing completely. Skara lets out the breath she has been holding and sighs loudly in irritation. Amity glances at her in the mirror as she carefully applies her wingtip eyeliner but shrugs and thinks better of asking about it based on the frown creasing Skara’s forehead.</p><p><b>Bobo:</b> I would like that.</p><p><b>Bobo: </b>When and where?</p><p><b>Shnookums &lt;3:</b> Redstone, in half an hour?</p><p><b>Bobo:</b> I’ll be there, Skar’.</p><p>There is a long pause and Skara stares at the dots expectantly before finally giving up and shifting to put her phone away. As she does there is a gentle buzz and she looks at it one last time.</p><p><b>Bobo:</b> I’ve missed you.</p><p>Skara doesn’t reply.</p><p>15 minutes later, Skara is leaning deliberately against the wall near the front door and watching Amity wear a hole in the carpet with her pacing.</p><p>“Relax, Ames. I’m sure she’s just running a little late.”</p><p>Amity glances at her, eyes wide and frantic, “Ten minutes late, Skara! What if- what if she changed her mind?</p><p>Skara steps forward into Amity’s trajectory and gently catches her by the shoulders, giving her the tiniest of shakes, ”She’ll be here, girl. I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“How can you be so sure? People get stood up all the time.”</p><p>Skara smiled and brushed a strand of Amity’s hair out of her face fondly, “Because I saw how she looked at you at the cafe.”</p><p>Just then there is a gentle rat-a-tat-tat at the door. Amity takes a deep breath, straightens her clothes and hair for a second and then pulls it open. Luz stands there, in all her glory, and, for just a second, Amity drinks in the sight of her like a tall glass of water.</p><p>Amity’s gaze drifts from Luz’s black leather sneakers, up her long legs, clad in tight black jeans, and drifts up to take in her loose fitted white t-shirt. Her golden eyes darken when she sees the tantalising tease of Luz’s tattoo peeking out from the rolled up sleeves of her smart black jacket. She allows her eyes to float higher and they meet Luz’s in a rush of gold and brown. Amity closes her eyes for a moment and almost feels dizzy from staring into those earthen depths.</p><p>Luz smiles sheepishly at her and rubs the back of her head with one hand, slightly mussing her carefully styled hair in a way that Amity thinks is utterly charming.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late, Amity. I don’t really have any excuse other than last-minute panicking over what to wear.”</p><p>Skara smirks and leans back against the wall as Amity blushes and stutters.</p><p>“I- I think you- Well. Time well spent. You look great.”</p><p>Luz smiles softly at her, “You look beautiful,” she murmurs gently, her cheeks darkening with a ruddy flush as she steps across the threshold and pulls a small bunch of wildflowers out from behind her back. “These are for you. My flatmate helped me pick them.”</p><p>Amity flushes even darker and reaches out tentatively to take the posies, “I’ll find a vase they can go in,” she mutters to herself, then she blinks and looks up at Luz, “Thank you. They’re so pretty.”</p><p>Luz smiles and shrugs amicably, “Pretty flowers for a pretty girl.” She grins but the blush still lingers on her skin, “I didn’t make the rules, I just follow ‘em.”</p><p>Amity smiles at her sweetly and ducks into Skara’s room in search of a vase so she can pick them up later. Luz gazes after her, a dumbstruck smile lingering on her face.</p><p>Skara clears her throat and steps forward into the middle of the hallway.</p><p>“So.”</p><p>Luz blinks at her, “So?”</p><p>“What exactly are your intentions with our Amity?”</p><p>Luz stares her down, “Seriously?”</p><p>Skara chuckles and grins, “No, not seriously.” She holds out her hand to Luz, “I’m Skara and I play the role of best friend around here.”</p><p>Amity returns and scowls fondly at her, “You play the role of best dork, more like.”</p><p>Luz grins at their banter and shakes Skara’s hand, engulfing it in her warm one. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>She turns and offers her arm to Amity with a slight flourish, “Shall we?”</p><p>A tender smile breaks across Amity’s face and she shyly takes the proffered elbow, tucking her small fingers into the crook of Luz’s arm.</p><p>“We shall.”</p><p>Amity waves a quick goodbye to Skara, who winks and says, “Don’t worry, babe! I won’t wait up!” causing Amity to blush and stumble a little as they walk away.</p><p>Luz easily steadies the shorter woman, pulling her close to her rangy body and smiling cheerfully at her.</p><p>Once Amity’s heart stops pounding quite so furiously, and sending blood flooding to fill her head and ears and… <em> other places </em>, she looks up at Luz and gives her a tentative smile.</p><p>“So Luz, what’s the plan for tonight.”</p><p>“Well, do you like pizza?”</p><p>Amity rolls her eyes, “Who doesn’t like pizza, Luz?”</p><p>Luz grins easily, “Monsters, that’s who.” Then she winks at Amity and Amity feels her entire body flush with fire, “Well, I thought I’d take you to Heaven and back tonight.”</p><p>Amity’s foot misses a step and Luz steadies her again. “Clumsy aren’t you?” she chuckled. “Usually that’s me.”</p><p>Amity simply continues gaping at Luz, “Excuse me?” she squeaks. “What did you just say?”</p><p>Luz beams, “Heaven Pizza, at the top of Cuba,” she leans into Amity’s space with a twinkle in her eye and Amity realises in a flash that Luz knows <em> exactly </em> what she is doing. Luz continues, “They make delicious woodfire pizza, I figured we could go there.”</p><p>Amity smiles and thinks that maybe she doesn’t mind this game Luz is playing with her so much.</p><p>“It sounds like Heaven.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After locking up her house, Skara begins walking swiftly down Cuba St. Keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her she waits for the moment when it shifts from pavement to paved pedestrian area, and then she looks around.</p><p>The wind has, for once, abated and the evening air is cool, but not overly cold. She glances about her as she walks briskly towards <em> Redstone </em> and takes in the various stores as they begin to close their doors and as the bars begin to get busier. Adroitly she dodges past the various patrons in the on street area of the two Irish pubs and continues walking.</p><p>She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even Amity, but she is trying very hard to keep her mind from thinking about the upcoming meeting.</p><p>It isn’t working very well.</p><p>She’s not even sure what she <em> wants </em> out of this meeting, let alone what she might say.</p><p>As she opens the door, a soft bell chimes and she looks around the quiet cafe. It is very different from Amity’s new favourite digs, she thinks, but Skara finds herself endeared by the other cafe’s charm. That said, <em> Redstone </em>’s quiet ambience is much more suited for today.</p><p>Her slate eyes scan the room and quickly spot Boscha at a table by the window. The other woman’s eyes are deep and sunken, her shoulders hunched in on themselves. Her hands are cradled around her coffee mug and Skara observes a slight tremble as she brings the mug to her lips.</p><p>Watching the movement, Skara feels her eyes irresistibly drawn to observe Boscha’s full mouth and she feels a tingle low in her gut. Swallowing the feeling, she makes her way over to the table.</p><p>Boscha jumps slightly as she quietly appears by her elbow.</p><p>“Skara.” she says and her voice is a soft sigh of relief that tugs at something deep within Skara’s chest.</p><p>Skara nods at her, somewhat stiffly, and moves to take the other seat. As she sits, a waitress makes her way over and smiles at them both.</p><p>“Here’s that second coffee you ordered, ladies.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Boscha grunts roughly.</p><p>Skara eyes the coffee curiously as the waitress returns to her station.</p><p>“It’s decaf,” Boscha says hastily, “I know you don’t like caffeine after four.”</p><p>Skara nods and gifts Boscha a tiny thank you as she tentatively takes a sip.</p><p>They sit, staring at anything but each other until finally Boscha speaks again, “Thanks. For asking to meet, I mean.”</p><p>Skara looks down at her coffee, “Thank you for coming.”</p><p>“Of course. I- I missed you, Skara.”</p><p>Skara hesitates but she is faced with an unavoidable truth, “I missed you too.”</p><p>“You did?” Boscha perks up, hope lighting her clear blue eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” she looks down at her hands again, and toys with the mug, “I’m still upset with you though.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You really hurt Amity… and you hurt me.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Skara looks up at her, steely in her grey gaze, “I thought you cared about me, I thought-,” she trails off, “but caring means not being awful to the people I care about. Not being awful to me.”</p><p>Boscha shifts suddenly in her chair, she looks like she wants to reach across the table and take Skara’s hand or wipe the gathering tears from her eyes. Instead, she clings to her mug like a lifeline and tries desperately to capture Skara’s eyes with hers.</p><p>“You’re right, Skara. I fucked up. I treated you badly, I treated <em> Amity </em>badly. And I am so, so sorry.”</p><p>Skara shakes her head, “I just don’t understand why you’re like this.”</p><p>Boscha hangs her head and silence fills the air until all they can hear is the background hum of chatter and clinking crockery.</p><p>“This doesn’t excuse my behaviour,” she says finally, “I realise that now, but this is how I grew up. My family… we’re not big on… affection and that’s just how we’ve always related to each other. Through jokes and teasing.”</p><p>“Bullying.” Skara interjects softly and Boscha holds her gaze.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Skara watches, fascinated, as a mixture of shame and regret flickers across Boscha’s face. She’s surprised to see it there, Boscha is usually much more guarded.</p><p>“I’ve done a lot of thinking this last week, a lot of reflecting and I-,” she hesitates, “I’ve started seeing someone who I think is really helping.”</p><p>Skara feels her stomach drop. Even though they’re exes, even though they’re over, she never thought Boscha would move on so quickly, never thought it would hurt so much.</p><p>Boscha looks up and catches the pain flickering across Skara’s face before she can successfully hide it.</p><p>“No!” This time, she does reach out across the table to touch Skara’s hand. She presses her fingertips against soft skin. “Not like that.” She looks down, suddenly embarrassed. “I’m seeing a therapist.”</p><p>She draws back, sliding her fingers slowly across the table as she draws in on herself, but Skara lunges across, jostling the cups and the table, to seize Boscha’s hands.</p><p>“Bosch’, there is <em> nothing </em> - do you hear me? - <em> nothing </em> to be ashamed about seeing a therapist.”</p><p>Boscha smiles sheepishly, “Yeah, well. I have a lot of work to do, it seems.” She looks up and holds Skara’s eyes gently, “But I want to do it. I want to change. I want to… deserve you.”</p><p>She looks down again, “If you’ll let me.”</p><p>Skara hesitates but then gently squeezes the thick fingers beneath hers, “I think I will. I think… I think I’d like to be your girlfriend again.”</p><p>Boscha blinks back the water gathering in the corner of her eyes and pulls one hand out to surreptitiously wipe it away.</p><p>“I would like that. A lot.”</p><p>She pauses.</p><p>“Wait… again? Did we break up?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Amity gazes at Luz in the twinkling candlelight of Heaven’s rustic appearance and thinks that this has been the most wonderful date ever - and it’s barely started yet. Walking on Luz’s arm is definitely something she could get used to and hearing her talk, about anything really, has just been wonderful.</p><p>Amity gazes at Luz dreamily, not realising that her elbow is about to knock her water from the table, and just listens to her smooth, melodic voice as Luz tells her about her work at the cafe today. Luz smiles warmly at her, her eyes sparkling, and deftly reaches across to remove the glass from its perilous home on the edge of the table. As she does so, her fingers brush against the delicate skin of Amity’s arm and Amity flushes pink as goosebumps race up her arm.</p><p>It takes her a moment to control her racing heart and so she misses what Luz asks her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what did you say?”</p><p>Luz grins easily at her, “I was asking you about your studies, you enjoy them?”</p><p>Amity nods eagerly, “I really do. I just… I love reading and writing so much. And stagecraft is such a fascinating art.”</p><p>“Do you act?”</p><p>“A little,” Amity admits shyly, “I haven’t done anything for a while now - too busy - but the last thing I was in was a musical.”</p><p>“A musical,” Luz smirks at her, “So you sing too? A regular triple threat.”</p><p>Amity chuckles, “Hardly. To be a triple threat I’d have to be able to dance.” She gestures under the table, “Two left feet.”</p><p>Luz reaches across the table and brushes a strand of hair that has fallen loose from Amity’s up do, tucking it behind her ear. Her hand lingers for a moment and her cheeks flush. “Perhaps you’ve just never had the right teacher,” she murmurs in a low, husky tone, “I, for one, happen to be an excellent teacher. If you’d let me.”</p><p>Amity thinks wildly to herself that there is precious little she wouldn’t let Luz do to- <em> for </em> her.</p><p>“I would like that a lot,” she murmurs back, equally soft.</p><p>The peaceful moment between them is gently interrupted by a waiter delivering their pizzas - vegetarian for Amity and vegan for Luz, who explains she is lactose intolerant, not vegan.</p><p>Amity sips her wine cautiously. She is a bit of a light weight and has no desire to get drunk, but there’s something special about sitting with Luz in this covered courtyard with candles and fairy lights all around while they sip wine and eat good food and lean closer and closer while they talk.</p><p>Amity’s gaze drops to Luz’s muscular arms. She has shucked off her blazer and hung it carefully over the back of her chair. Her biceps flex appealingly in the dim light and Amity traces the tattoo up her arm with her eyes.</p><p>In a moment of supreme bravery she reaches across the table to caress the soft skin. “Is there a story behind this?” she asks softly.</p><p>Luz smiles, “Not really and kinda at the same time. The art itself hasn’t been all that important, but I’ve added to this tattoo over the years and it’s been more about what’s going on for me at that time, if that makes sense?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“Like here,” she points to a section up on her deltoid, pulling back her short sleeve so Amity can see it better and she realises with a start that it’s the little owl people from <em> The Owl House </em>mural, “I got this bit when I started working at the cafe with Eda.”</p><p>“Eda?”</p><p>“My boss, and kinda like my second mom since mine is overseas.”</p><p>Amity nods, “That’s nice.”</p><p>“It is.” They share a soft smile.</p><p>“So the same artist who did the mural, designed your tattoo?” She asks, curious.</p><p>Luz laughs, “You could say that! I’m the artist who did both.”</p><p>Amity beams at her, “Luz! Your work is beautiful. I hope you’re proud of it.”</p><p>Luz reaches across the table, takes a deep breath, and tangles the fingers of her right hand with Amity’s left.</p><p>“I am.” she murmurs. She squeezes Amity’s fingers gently, “How about you? Any hidden ink I should know about?”</p><p>Amity laughs, “No, no ink for me.” She looks down, “I always wanted to, but… well, my parents are kind of strict and it's taken me awhile to get away from that.” She looks up and continues hurriedly, “And it’s probably for the best anyway, tattoos can make casting in shows harder and I really wanna do more of that.”</p><p>Luz smiles at her and cuts through so much confusion, so much anguish, so easily.</p><p>“If you want one, get a small one. They can be covered easily enough with foundation.” She holds Amity’s eyes with a softness that astounds Amity. <em> How can things be this easy between them, this close, so quickly? </em> “If you did get one, what would you wanna get?”</p><p>Amity hums for a moment, thinking, “I- I always kind of wanted to get a feather quill, maybe here,” she touches a spot just below her clavicle, above her heart and is shocked when Luz takes her hand away from hers. “I- I know it’s a bit cliched, but…” she trails off, worried that she has made some kind of tattoo faux pas that she is unfamiliar with.</p><p>Luz looks up at her and winks as she grabs a napkin and then reaches back into her jacket pocket to retrieve a pen.</p><p>With swift sure strokes, she draws a feather quill gently curving so that it would tuck in under the collarbone. She looks up at Amity for a moment and then adds a tiny measure of ink coming from the quill’s nib. Then she hums, “It’s missing something…” </p><p>She eyes Amity for a long moment while the other woman continues to stare at her in shock.</p><p>“Ah hah!” Quickly her pen works and the end of the quill dissolves into dark birds flying their way to freedom. Amity is stunned by the precision and quickness of her work, the lightness of her pen as she adds shading and further details.</p><p>Finally, Luz presents the napkin to her. “Something like this?” she asks, her left eye dropping in a lascivious wink.</p><p>Amity takes it with a trembling hand. “It’s beautiful,” she whispers.</p><p>“Please don’t feel like you have to get it… but if you do,” Luz smiles again, “I’d love to be there with you.”</p><p>Amity reaches out to take Luz’s hand back in hers, and is startled by the feeling of <em> rightness </em> that fills her as she does so.</p><p>“I think I would like that.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After Luz insists on paying for dinner, they stumble outside and are greeted by the gentle caress of a crisp evening. The sun set while they lost themselves in each other and the stars have come out to dance across the sky.</p><p>Luz takes Amity’s hand more easily this time and “Let me walk you home.”</p><p>“Luz, I live in <em> Newtown. </em>”</p><p>“And?” Luz grinned at her.</p><p>“That’s a thirty minute walk away!”</p><p>“I don’t mind, I wanna spend more time with you. If that’s alright, that is.”</p><p>Even though Amity had planned to take a bus, she is definitely not about to turn down the opportunity to walk hand in hand with Luz anywhere.</p><p>They take a route that leads them through a sleepy inner city suburb and past a local high school. Luz swings their clasped hands and lightly regales Amity with stories from her youth attending the school with her two best friends.</p><p>When Amity shivers slightly in the clear night air, Luz immediately shrugs off her jacket and drapes it over Amity’s shoulders. Amity blushes and reaches up with one hand to hold it close around the collar, while the other squeezes Luz’s hand in gratitude.</p><p>“You won’t get cold?”</p><p>Luz smiles and Amity’s stomach swoops when her thumb traces tiny circles over her fingertips. “Nah, I’m pretty hot blooded. Besides” she grins dangerously,” I’m sure you can warm me up if I get cold.”</p><p>Amity tugs on her hand playfully and Luz simply laughs.</p><p>The half hour seems to fly by because, before they know it, they are standing in front of Amity’s door.</p><p>Amity hesitates, still holding Luz’s hand gently like a gift. “I would invite you in but…” she trails away.</p><p>“Flatmates?” Luz guesses with a sympathetic smile.</p><p>Amity chuckles darkly, “Worse. Siblings.”</p><p>“Ahhh, my sympathies. I’m an only child myself.”</p><p>“They have their occasional uses,” Amity says with a cheeky grin, “but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t idly considered murder from time to time.”</p><p>They gaze at each other and allow the silence of the night to rush in. But it isn’t really silence. The wind moves softly through the trees and plays with their hair. There is the soft, almost ocean-like rush of the motorway a few streets to the south and the sound of cicadas - usually annoying - somehow brings a gentle serenity to the moment.</p><p>Luz catches Amity’s eyes, opens her mouth and hesitates.</p><p>“I would really like to kiss you.” she whispers, her gaze flicking to Amity’s lips.</p><p>Amity’s heart pounds in her chest and blood rushes to her face.</p><p>“Would that be ok?”</p><p>Amity nods, struck dumb by Luz’s gentleness.</p><p>Luz reaches up with a tentative hand to caress Amity’s cheek and Amity nuzzles into the touch. She’s been on dates before, yes, but nothing has <em> ever </em> felt like this, felt as electrifying and easy and <em> safe </em> and thrilling as this.</p><p>She thinks it must be because of Luz.</p><p>There’s just something about her.</p><p>Something that draws Amity closer, that makes her want to be around her, that makes her skin <em> itch </em> with wanting her.</p><p>It’s so fresh and new, and it’s utterly terrifying.</p><p>She doesn’t know how this woman has made her feel <em> so much, so fast </em>, but she loves it and fears it in equal measure.</p><p>Amity has never been hurt before, but she knows, instinctively, that Luz could break her heart.</p><p>She gazes up at Luz.</p><p>Amity doesn’t think Luz ever would.</p><p>She nods again and reaches up with her own hand to mirror Luz’s on her cheek and feels the gentle swell of Luz’s jaw under her soft fingers. Standing on tiptoes, she draws Luz closer.</p><p>Their foreheads touch and rest against each other and they take a moment to breath, to just inhale one another.</p><p>And then they tilt, their lips meet.</p><p>And fire dances between them.</p><p>Amity draws back, flushed and panting hard. She can’t believe how- how unbelievably turned on she is from such a chaste kiss and judging from Luz’s own blushing cheeks and dazed expression, she thinks she might not be the only one.</p><p>“Wow.” Amity whispers, reaching a hand up to touch her lips in wonder.</p><p>Luz stares at her. “Yeah,” she agrees softly, “wow.”</p><p>They speak over each other for a second, a clatter of words that make no sense and Luz stops and smiles, gesturing for Amity to continue.</p><p>“I’ve never felt like this before,” she says in a rush. “Not from just a kiss.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Luz confirms. She hesitates, “Is it- Do you like it?”</p><p>Amity nods fervently, “I do.”</p><p>Luz seems to recover some of her earlier swagger and smirks at Amity, “So does that mean I’ll get a second date?”</p><p>Amity digs deep to find some brazen courage and leans into the taller woman, pressing a soft kiss against her neck. “Definitely,” she murmurs and a spasm shoots through Luz as she stiffens immediately and stares at the woman in awe.</p><p>Amity reaches behind her and fumbles with the door handle.</p><p>“Besides, you still need to show me your writing and teach me to dance,” she grins, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, “That’s at least three or four more dates right there.”</p><p>Amity hesitates in the open doorway for another moment, “Oh, your jacket.” She slings it off her shoulders and hands it to Luz, but Luz is shaking her head and holding her palms up.</p><p>“Keep it,” she smiles. “Consider it an incentive for me to arrange our next date.”</p><p>Amity smiles back, “I’d like that.”</p><p>“Alright,” Luz says, beginning to step backwards away from the light and stumbling slightly on the unfamiliar porch. She catches herself and attempts to recover her cool, but Amity’s giggles are worth a thousand stumbles. “Good night, Amity.”</p><p>Amity smiles and leans against the open door, swinging on it slightly. “Good night, Luz,” she murmurs.</p><p>Luz blows her a kiss, making the other woman smile and Amity finally goes inside. She closes the door, leaning against it for a moment to bury her face in her hands and let out a delighted squeak. She even stamps her feet a little in excitement and happiness.</p><p>And as Amity makes her way up to her bedroom, she hears the soft sound of a husky voice singing happily in the cool night air.</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>It sounds like a love song.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tattoo sketch - feather quill turning into birds on clavicle<br/><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/c2/ef/47c2ef41fde9c850978e96a1a76ae68a.jpg">
<span>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/c2/ef/47c2ef41fde9c850978e96a1a76ae68a.jpg</span>
  </a></p><p>  <span>Amity’s outfit - </span><br/><a href="http://d33veqcui7lu1w.cloudfront.net/files/looks/large/2012/11/26/2672248_hopelesswanderer.jpg?1353909774">
<span>http://d33veqcui7lu1w.cloudfront.net/files/looks/large/2012/11/26/2672248_hopelesswanderer.jpg?1353909774</span>
  </a><br/>Thanks for reading!</p><p>P.s. Comments feed my soul!</p><p>P.P.S If you're interested in Skarscha as a whole, feel free to drop by <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kreJHAjg7Igt9V5V0qS5UpuKjx-SongGUc6DFnOpbD8/edit?usp=sharing"> this link</a>, where a few friends of mine have collated information for their upcoming zine about the pairing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>